Drama CD
The Vision of Escaflowne: The'' ''Thought of Jeture is the official drama CD based on the series. It was released December 12, 1996. It is set during episodes 5, 6, and 7. Several of the scenes from the series remain intact, with some expansions on the episodes added. Plot Alia, your powerful desires have awakened me. When Gaea was birthed, I was born with it, and slept within the ocean for all this time. My name is Jeture. Your wish, I will grant it. You will reach your beloved Meifia. - Jeture The Thought of Jeture picks up in the middle of episode 5: Hitomi has just arrived in the core of the Vione to warn Van about the vision she has had of Dilandau approaching him from behind. She sees Folken throw Van his sword, and Van calling him his brother. She warns Van about Dilandau, and Van wounds Dilandau's face in the process of fighting him off. The Crusade ''escapes and Dilandau vows revenge on Van for his injury. In Palas, a maid delivers the news to Millerna that Castelo was burned. At first, Millerna is afraid Allen won't return, but the maid informs her that the ''Crusade ''is taking a detour around the Chatal Mountains to Palas. Millerna rejoices that her wish to Jeture, the sea dragon god, has been granted. On the ''Vione, Dilandau calls on Folken, asking why he let Van get away so easily. Folken explains that his full name is Folken Lacour de Fanel, and that the king of Fanelia's name is Van Slanzar de Fanel. In this way, Dilandau finds out that Folken is Van's older brother, which he finds amusing. Back on the Crusade, Allen tells Hitomi that she shouldn't worry because Asturia is his country, and whispers to her that she should keep her power a secret. As the Crusade ''nears Palas, Gaddes explains to Hitomi that Palas is built on a system of canals, which Hitomi likens to Europe. She sees a large statue that resembles a seahorse. Gaddes tells her it's a statue of Asturia's god, Jeture, to whom people pray in hope that their wishes will come true. He teases her that she might want to wish for love with Allen, but then warns her it might be hopeless because many women are after his hand. They arrive in Palas and Millerna arrives on her horse to greet Allen. Allen takes the horse to go meet Grava, and Hitomi, Van, and Merle join Millerna in a carriage headed for the castle. In the carriage, Merle chides Millerna for playing with her tail. Millerna says she's just curious, and mentions that she studies medicine and wants to know more about both human and beast anatomy. Insulted, Merle wonders if she would play with a human body like a toy, and Van scolds her. Then Millerna moves on to talk to Hitomi, and notes that she looks like a normal girl instead of the demons that are rumored to come from the Mystic Moon. She comments on Hitomi's short skirt and hair, and Hitomi reacts indignantly to her comments, prompting Van to scold Hitomi. Millerna says she finds Van's companions strange, and Merle protests that Hitomi is Allen's companion. Millerna becomes jealous, and tells Hitomi that she needs to develop some kind of skill to serve Allen, which is why she began to study medicine. Allen is received by Grava at the castle. Allen explains that Zaibach launched a sneak attack on them and encourages him to act. Folken comes out and tells Grava that Fanelia attacked Zaibach first, and says that the transgression could be forgiven if Allen handed over Escaflowne and Van to Zaibach. In the Melef hangar at the castle, Millerna arranges dinner for the crew of the ''Crusade, Hitomi, Van, and Merle. The crew teases Reeden about his cooking and wonders what they'll do this evening, going into town or drinking vino. Gaddes asks Hitomi and Merle what they want to do, and Merle says she wants to sing a song for Van. She starts to sing, but Van leaves the room before she's done, and Hitomi goes after him, asking him why he looks so down. She tries to ask about the man he called his brother, but he yells at her, then apologizes. They notice a statue of Jeture and Van begins to tell her about Fanelia's god, then Millerna interrupts and says that it's Escaflowne. They thank her for the meal and she says it's no problem, but goes on to say that she's worried about Allen, because after talking to Grava he went to his quarters immediately, and she wonders if her prayers to Jeture didn't get through. Hitomi asks about Jeture, and Millerna says that she'll tell them about the legend of Jeture to pass the time. The legend took place back when Asturia was just a collection of small villages rather than a unified country, in a small village called Palnation. There was a war going on between Palnation and the neighboring clan of Teriega. Alia, the soldier from Palnation, bid his lover Meifia farewell before going to war, and Meifia asked the commander Navio to protect Alia. The enemy fleets clashed, and Alia faced off against Garcia, the commander of Teriega. However, it turned out that this Garcia was a decoy, and the real Garcia had already made for Palnation and was laying waste to it. Concerned for Meifia's safety, Alia jumped off of the ship and begun swimming back toward Palnation. Exhausted, he sunk down into the waves, and heard the voice of Jeture, the sea dragon, who granted his wish to return home to his village. Alia saved Palnation, killing Garcia. He married Meifia and became the leader of Palnation. One year later, Navio planned to kill Alia out of envy that he became a hero and Navio didn't. Navio tells Alia that he has found a stone washed up on the beach, engraved with a message that demands Meifia as a living sacrifice to Jeture or else Palnation will be consumed by Jeture's fire. Alia, unwilling to give up Meifia, returned to the sea to fight Jeture. Jeture directed his wrath at the misguided Alia and killed him, leading Meifia to drown herself. The oceans turned red with blood and the fish died. The villagers realized that Navio was at fault, exiled him from Palnation, and prayed to Jeture to put Alia and Meifia's spirits to rest. Jeture realized that Alia had been led astray, and he forgave the people of Palnation and returned bounty to their oceans. In time, Palnation flourished, and took the name of the legendary soldier Alia to become the country of Asturia. Allen suddenly enters, calling the legend a fable about the folly of mankind. Millerna, Hitomi, and Van note the duality of Jeture: that he grants genuine, purehearted wishes, but has only wrath for wishes that are made in ill intent. Millerna asks Hitomi if she wants to try to wish for something, and Hitomi begins to make a wish about her and Allen. Millerna explains that the Jeture festival is coming up, and asks Allen if he'll go with her and dress up as Alia if she goes as Meifia, but he's thinking about whether he really is supposed to hand over Escaflowne to protect Asturia, or if it's a mistake to do so. Millerna teases Hitomi and Van that they could go as Meifia and Alia, and then asks Allen to meet her at the bazaar. Hitomi summarizes some of the events of episodes 6 and 7: Van's conversation with Folken, and her saving him from Dilandau's Crima Claw attack; Grava testing Van's ability as a Guymelef pilot against the three bounty hunters; Allen and Millerna's kiss on the rooftop of the castle; and her being kidnapped by the Gecko People, leaving off with her praying for Allen to come save her. On the Vione, Dilandau dreams about the day he was first given his command of the Dragonslayers by Folken, also the day on which he first met Folken, a year earlier. Shesta, Gatti, and Dallet talk to Dilandau about their appointment, and he tells them he's only interested in their power, not their experience. Within his mind, Dilandau hears Jeture ask him whether power is his true desire, and hears a young girl pleading not to be left alone. His dream continues, and he sees Escaflowne approach him, turn into a dragon, and then slice his face, which causes him to wake up and realize he was only dreaming. Back inside the submarine piloted by the Gecko People, Hitomi prays for someone to come save her. Van rescues her, and just as they come back on land, Dilandau's Alseides descends in front of them. They have a brief fight and Dilandau sets a section of Palas on fire. Dilandau voices his resentment for Van, but before he can deliver a fatal blow, Van transforms Escaflowne into its dragon mode and takes off. Allen confronts Dilandau, and Hitomi, Van, and Merle escape Palas on the back of Escaflowne. As they are flying away, Hitomi thinks she hears Jeture speaking to her. Category:Media